Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing»
*Альянс за восстановление Республики *Кореллианские силы безопасности *Хейпский консорциум *Новая Республика *Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов *Новый Орден джедаев *Конфедерация |engine = Ионные двигатели (4) |hdsystem = Установлено |power = Реактор |sensor = Массив космосенсоров |target = *система захвата космических целей *ручное наведение |navigation = Навигационный компьютер |maincomp = Центральный компьютер |armament = *лазерные пушки KX9 или IX4 (4) *протонные торпеды: **6 зарядов в стандартной загрузке **9 снарядов в T-65J|escapepods = Установлено|role = *Звёздный истребитель *малый разведывательный космолёт *малый патрульный космолёт|battles = Множество битв в Галактике }} Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» ( ) — серия истребителей, произведённая корпорацией «Инком». Для данной модели было характерно четыре крестообразно расположенных крыла. Эти истребители использовались Альянсом повстанцев, Новой Республикой и Галактическим Альянсом. Изначально они создавались для Империи, но позже команда разработчиков отправилась с прототипами к Альянсу за восстановление Республики и заключила с ним сделку. «X-wing» был единственным истребителем, который признавала Разбойная эскадрилья. В последствии он стал её символом. Описание Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» сил Повстанческого Альянса, иногда называемый «Крестокрылом», был одним из наиболее совершенных образцов истребителей, существующих на тот момент, когда Люк Скайуокер повел его в бой против первой Звезды Смерти. На вооружении повстанцев появлялось немало более быстроходных или лучше вооруженных истребителей, однако именно крестокрылу суждено было навсегда войти в историю благодаря своей роли в этой сокрушительной победе сил Альянса. left|thumb|220px|Схема T-65 Крестокрыл получил свое название от пары сдвоенных крыльев, перед вступлением в бой разворачиваемых в ставшее столь узнаваемым крестообразное положение. При движении на обычных субсветовых космических скоростях сдвоенные крылья смыкаются, создавая впечатление, что истребитель имеет лишь 2 крыла. На окончании каждого крыла расположена мощная лазерная пушка. Четыре орудия могли выстреливать одновременно, поочередно или попарно. На более ранних моделях, лазерные пушки со свернутыми крыльями использовать было нельзя. Пара пусковых установок протонных торпед располагалась посреди основного каркаса. Каждая установка несла магазин из 3 торпед. Именно эти дополнительные системы вооружения позволили силам Альянса уничтожить Звезду Смерти. Боевая станция имела выхлопное отверстие, не защищенное от ударов корпускулярного оружия, такого как протонные торпеды, а это означало, что точное попадание могло вызвать цепную реакцию, ведущую к уничтожению Звезды Смерти. 250px|thumb|Истребитель Веджа Антиллеса вылетает из Звезды Смерти II Крестокрыл представлял собой небольшой истребитель, обслуживаемый одним пилотом. Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 от Промышленные автоматы, базирующийся в нише позади места пилота, контролировал многие летные операции и справедливо считался вторым пилотом. В полёте и в сражении дроид отвечал за нейтрализацию мелких повреждений, астронавигационное маневрирование и регулировку летных характеристик. В случае крайней необходимости R2 мог взять на себя управление кораблём. Органы управления истребителя напоминали системы аэроспидеров T-16 и других типично спортивных машин, встречавшихся в пограничных мирах. Там набрано большинство пилотов Альянса, и там же они оттачивали своё мастерство на таких недорогих и прочных машинах, как хоппер. Увидев знакомые пульты управления, молодые пилоты (например, Люк, Биггс Дарклайтер и Джек Тоно Поркинс) очень быстро привыкали к своим новым истребителям. Оборудованные усиленным корпусом из титановых сплавов и мощными генераторами щита, крестокрылы славились своей надежностью. Этот истребитель прощал пилотам их ошибки и, как правило, выдерживал незначительные удары без серьезного снижения летных качеств. Был оснащен системами катапультирования и жизнеобеспечения, в то время как у TIE/ln оные отсутствовали. Пилоты Союза носили полностью герметичные костюмы и шлемы. Как и более старые модели, повстанческие «Y-wing'и», крестокрылы оснащались гипердвигателем для путешествий к другим звездным системам. Это позволяло пилоту работать независимо от корабля носителя, что удовлетворило Повстанческий союз, который придерживался тактики «ударил – убежал». Астромехкомплект R2 мог хранить в своей памяти до 10 наборов десантных координат и выполнять все астронавигационные функции, поскольку навигационными компьютерами крестокрылы не оборудованы. X-крылые истребители, составляющие эскадрилью, носили на крыльях разноцветные полосы. Например, на крылья истребителя Люка, называвшегося в Битве при Явине «Красный-5», было нанесено пять красных полос. После Битвы при Явине Люк предложил, чтобы он и Ведж Антиллес, единственные выжившие из Красной эскадрильи, переименовали свой отряд в Разбойную эскадрилью, и это название вскоре стало во всей галактике синонимом отваги и мастерства. История И все же не иначе как чудом можно считать то, что у Альянса вообще появился истребитель. Крестокрыл Т-65 оказался последней военно-воздушной разработкой корпорации «Инком», перед ее захватом силами Империи. Когда крестокрыл находился уже на завершающих стадиях проектирования, агенты имперской службы безопасности начали подозревать, что конструкторский персонал фирмы «Инком», может симпатизировать Повстанческому Союзу. Повстанческая штурмовая группа помогла высшему звену конструкторского персонала «Инкома» бежать в лагерь Альянса. Конструкторы захватили с собой все чертежи и прототипы крестокрыла. Их побег стал большой потерей для Империи, а для повстанцев обратился первым значительным технологическим прорывом. Альянс начал производить эти истребители в небольших количествах, и звездолёт быстро доказал своё право называться одной из самых эффективных военных машин в галактике. Истребитель является результатом слияния двух более ранних моделей Инком/Субпро - Z-95 «Охотник за головами» и истребителя ARC-170 . thumb|"X-крылый" Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds Clone Campaigns Проект этого истребителя на протяжении своего существования непрерывно модифицировался. Марка Т-65 является общим обозначением Х-крыла. Модель истребителя T-65AC1, используемая Альянсом, являлась прототипом, и скоро была заменена T-65AC2, который обладал лучшим ускорением. Следующий образец T-65AC3, хвастался улучшенной авиационной радиоэлектроникой, щитами и датчиками. T-65AC4 отличался от предшественников модернизированными двигателями, которые сделали его равным по скорости с Перехватчиком RZ-1 «A-wing». В модели T-65D-A1, дроид-астромеханик был заменен внутренним навигационным компьютером, но в результате Имперской диверсии, этот вариант оказался неудачным, и широкого распространения не получил. Вскоре перед Войной с юужань-вонгами, Новая Республика выпускает J-серию Х-крыла. Третий торпедный аппарат заменил грузовой отсек, что увеличивает объем протонных торпед с шести до девяти. Двигатели, лазеры и авиационная радиоэлектроника также подверглись модификациям. "XJ" в отличии от ранних проектов был улучшен во всех отношениях и первоначально отправлен в эскадрильи с пилотами джедаями. Последний вариант J-серии является T-65J3 - окончательное развитие Х-крыла. Многие ранние Х-крылы эпохи Восстания, которые до сих пор оставались в строю, были переделаны в разведывательный вариант T-65BR. Спустя шесть лет после Битвы при Эндоре, серия Х-крылых истребителей, должна была быть заменена «E-wing'ами», но проблемы проекта, касающиеся оружия задержало широкое введение их в вооруженные силы Новой Республики. Широкомасштабное экспериментальное развертывание «E-wing'ов» происходило пока только в Пятом Флоте, а производство «Х-wing'ов» продолжалось. Одним из известных исключением была Разбойная Эскадрилья, которая летала исключительно на «Х-wing'ах». Когда Юужань-вонги вторглись в известную Галактику, серия "J" уже была на вооружении у флота наравне с более продвинутой и более дорогой серией «E-wing'ов», но многие эскадрильи до сих пор были вооружены более ранними проектами J-серии (вероятно T-65J или T-65J2), а оборонительные силы миров Новой Республики – еще более старыми вариантами. Во время конфликта килликов и чиссов были представлены два новых Х-крыла, один из которых XJ5 серия, называемый "Х преследователь" (ChaseX). Этот вариант истребителя главным образом использовался Галактической Полицией Восстановления. Джедаи обычно использовали серию XJ3 или более новый вариант "СтелсX" (StealthX). СтелзХ был секретным ударным истребителем. Вместо знакомой бело-красной окраски, СтелсХ был покрыт стеклянным, черным, нерефлексивным материалом, который делал истребитель невидимым на фоне космического пространства для визуального наблюдения и обычных сенсорных систем. К тому же поверхность истребителя была сформирована из нерегулярных углов, которые служили для рассеивания сигнала радара, хотя стрельба из лазерных пушек либо запуск протонных торпед, все равно могла обнаружить истребитель. СтелсХ был меньше чем модель XJ, которая в свою очередь была на пол метра короче, чем Т-65С. СтелсХ, вероятней всего, классифицируется как XJ4. За кулисами thumb|left|200px|Ранние эскизы «крестокрылов» и других кораблей Одноместные истребители, на которых подростки-повстанцы атакуют крепость и спасают принцессу, появились уже в синопсисе «Звёздных войн» (апрель 1973 года). Внешний вид истребителя также был предложен самим Джорджем Лукасом. В отличие от истребителя «Y-wing», данный вид истребителя настолько не нравился художнику-концептуалисту Ральфу Маккуорри, что его нет ни на одной из его ранних работ. В дополнение к миниатюрным «X-wing»'ам, использовавшимся для съёмок космических боёв, съемочная группа «Новой надежды» сконструировала и полноразмерное варианты истребителя, и их плоские макеты для ангара Великого храма. Звук его двигателей был создан на основе пролетающего артиллерийского снаряда. «X-wing» был одним из немногих кораблей, тип которого прямо упоминается в Оригинальной трилогии. Впервые он был назван в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар». Однако в редакции «Новой надежды» 2004 года Гарвен Дрейс упоминает в разговоре с Люком Скайуокером «Т-65». thumb|200px|Погоня СИД-истребителей за «крестокрылом» в [[22 ДБЯ]] Первоначально в источниках указывалась пришедшее из карточных наборов Topps описание того, что «X-wing»'и использовались Повстанцами на протяжении десятилетий.Star Wars: The Original Topps Trading Card Series, Volume One - Series 3 Official Description # 20 of 22 card В последующих источников это было исправлено. Ранние эскизы истребителя «X-wing» с двумя двигателями послужили основой для созданного позднее истребителя Z-95 «Охотник за головами» поздних моделей. Звёздные истребители «X-Wing» и TIE/ln появляются в кинофильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов»: во время погони Энакина Скайуокера и Оби-Вана Кеноби за Зам Уэселл, три TIE/ln преследуют «крестокрыл» по у«щелью» между зданий. Данное их появление противоречит прочим источникам и, по словам Джорджа Лукаса и Джона Нолла, является «пасхальным яйцом», то есть неканонично. Появления * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (детский роман) * Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty? * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья ½ * Star Wars: Trench Run * Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III * Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4 * Звёздные войны, выпуск 5: Смотри: Луны Явина * Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава? * Звёздные войны: «Звезда Смерти» * The Day after the Death Star! * Perfect Evil * Oh!! Jawajawa * Повстанческие силы: Отступник * Звездные войны, выпуск 7: Новые планеты, новые опасности! * Star Wars 16: The Hunter * Star Wars 17: Crucible * Star Wars 20: Deathgame * Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord * Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin * Star Wars 26: Doom Mission * Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter * Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit * The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell * Darth Vader Strikes * The Night Beast * Vader's Quest 1 * Vader's Quest 2 * Vader's Quest 4 * Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four * Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin * Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator * Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan * Race for Survival * The Rebel Thief * Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster * X-wing Marks the Spot * Blind Fury! * Imperial Spy * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * Пираты «Звезды Смерти» * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot * Звёздные войны. Империя 22: Вместе навсегда * River of Chaos 1 * Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо * Звёздные войны. Империя: Уголок родного дома * Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер * Star Wars: Empire 28: Wreckage * Звёздные войны. Империя: В тени отцов * Звёздные войны. Империя 36: Сражаться не на той стороне, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Империя 40: Сражаться не на той стороне, часть 5 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 0: Перекрёсток * Звёздные войны. Восстание: Брат мой, враг мой * Star Wars Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1 * Звёздные войны. Восстание: Вектор * Uhl Eharl Khoehng * Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск * * * Princess Leia, Imperial Servant * As Long As We Live... * The Frozen World of Ota * * Осколок кристалла власти * Осколок кристалла власти, часть 1 * Любовная история * A New Beginning * The Final Trap * Star Wars: X-wing Alliance * Star Wars: TIE Fighter * Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (детский роман) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (роман) * Империя наносит ответный удар (книга-раскладушка) * Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало * Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот * Стойкий * Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей * Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем * Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes * Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине * Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader * * * * Star Wars 45: Death Probe * Star Wars 48: The Third Law * Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever * Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil * Star Wars 55: Plif! * The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs * Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye! * Star Wars 58: Sundown! * Star Wars 60: Shira's Story * Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void * Star Wars 62: Pariah! * Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes * Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets * Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits * Тени Империи * Тени Империи (комикс) * Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются * Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби * Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars... * Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff! * Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice * Star Wars 80: Ellie * Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees * Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire * Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Возвращение джедая, часть 2: Приказы Императора * Звёздные войны. Возвращение джедая, часть 3: Миссия на Эндоре * Звёздные войны. Возвращение джедая, часть 4: Последняя дуэль * One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid * Перемирие на Бакуре * День из жизни * X-wing: Проныра-лидер * Star Wars 82: Diplomacy * Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years * Star Wars 90: The Choice * Star Wars 92: The Dream * Star Wars 93: Catspaw * Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons * Star Wars 100: First Strike * * A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker * X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition * X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair * Star Wars 107: All Together Now * * X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine * X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story * X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess * X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue * X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service * Prophets of the Dark Side * Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора * Тёмные силы: Агент повстанцев * ''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama * Призрачные угрозы * X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья * X-wing: Игра Веджа * X-wing: Капкан Крайтос * X-wing: Война за бакту * A Glimmer of Hope * X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья * X-wing: Ставка Соло * A Day at the Races * * Наследник Империи * Последний приказ * X-wing: Месть Айсард * Тёмная империя * Тёмная империя II * Boba Fett: Agent of Doom * Конец Империи * Алая Империя * The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil * Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет * Hard Currency * Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы * Огненный шторм * Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье * Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы * Я — джедай! * Shades of Gray * Меч тьмы * ''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * X-wing: Пилоты Адумара * Новое восстание * Удар по Селонии * Призрак прошлого * Образ будущего * Red Sky, Blue Flame * Звёздные войны: Союз * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Странствия Энакина * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Чума императора * The Crystal * Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм * Star Wars: Invasion 3: Refugees, Part 3 * Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев * Новый Орден джедаев: Выздоровление * Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные * Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила * Звёздные войны: Чубакка * Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший * Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева * Тёмный улей III: Роевая война * Наследие Силы: Предательство * Наследие Силы: Кровные узы * Наследие Силы: Буря * Наследие Силы: Изгнание * Наследие Силы: Жертва * Наследие Силы: Преисподняя * Судьба джедаев: Союзники * Судьба джедаев: Вихрь * X-wing: Удар милосердия * Celestia Galactica Photografica }} Неканонические появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * The Flight of the Falcon * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Звёздные войны. Бесконечности: Новая надежда * Звёздные войны. Бесконечности: Империя наносит ответный удар * Звёздные войны. Бесконечности: Возвращение джедая * Штурмовик * Герой мусорной кучи * Отверженный вуки * Star Tours * Cвободная память * * The Epic Continues Источники * * Star Wars Word Puzzles * A Guide to the Star Wars Universe * * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' * Star Warriors: Starfighter Combat in the Star Wars Universe * Справочник по «Звёздным войнам» * * Star Wars Campaign Pack * Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin * Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back * Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi * Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters * The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook * ''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' * Star Wars Gamemaster Kit * Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two * Справочник по «Наследнику Империи» * Звёздные войны: Ролевая игра (второе издание) * Справочник по «Тёмному воинству» * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen * Wanted by Cracken * Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine * ''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Star Wars Screen Entertainment * Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion * The Star Wars Planets Collection * * * Galladinium's Fantastic Technology * Star Wars Technical Journal of the Rebel Forces * Star Wars Technical Journal * Flashpoint! Brak Sector * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * The DarkStryder Campaign * ''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * * * * The Kathol Rift * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * Справочник по «Трилогии Трауна» * ''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised * Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt * Star Wars: Power of the Jedi * * * Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * * Star Wars Screen Entertainment * Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» * * * * * * Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide * Звёздные войны. Месть ситхов: Взгляд изнутри * Звёздные войны: Взгляд изнутри * Star Wars: Rebellion: Официальное руководство Prima по стратегии * Энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Star Wars: Chronicles * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства * Star Wars: Behind the Magic * * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства * Battlefront II: Официальное игровое руководство Prima * * * * Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles * Star Wars: Where Science Meets Imagination * * * * * Star Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters * Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections * Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Руководство по эпохе Восстания * * * Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации * * X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья * X-Wing: A Pocket Manual * Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Звёздные войны: Весь транспорт изнутри (2018) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda * * * * * * ''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook * * * "X-Wing" TechPlate * * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * * * Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира * * Stay on Target * * }} Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * * * Категория:Модели «X-wing» Категория:Типы звёздных истребителей Конфедерации Категория:Типы звёздных истребителей Галактического Альянса Категория:Типы звёздных истребителей Новой Республики Категория:Типы звёздных истребителей Альянса повстанцев Категория:Продукция «Инкома» Категория:Звездолёты хейпанцев